Mistaking Ada
by viciousdisorder
Summary: COMPLETED! Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash. Chapter 12 up (sorry it took so long)
1. Mistaking Ada

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
~*~  
  
His brothers and ada had been absent at breakfast so Estel had asked his ada's advisor if he knew where his family was. Glorfindel had been short, though not unkind, when he replied he had not and suggested that Estel should play in the garden until his family returned.  
  
As he walked along the paths Estel found himself wondering at his family's absence. He knew it was normal for the twins to go away and fight orcs. Usually they would go for a month often leaving with a group of men. Elrond, his ada, had told him once that before Estel had come to Imladris the twins would often leave for many years at a time. Estel now wondered how anyone could leave his beautiful home for so long.  
  
…  
  
A short time before lunch found Estel up a tree in the gardens over looking the courtyard. It was a relatively simple climb had had thus been abandoned by the younger generations of elves. Not that they seemed young to Estel. The youngest elf he had met was still a couple of hundred years his senior.  
  
As horses raced into the courtyard below him Estel felt himself almost fall out of his tree in surprise. His initial anger and fear soon past as he recognised the twins banter.  
  
"You know I came first my brother," said Elladan. "Just like I always do."  
  
"You may have been born first brother mine. But that doesn't mean you will always beat me," replied Elladan's double. "Perhaps Legolas or Ada can tell us who won," he continued looking back over his shoulder.  
  
Estel had heard enough. "Ada!" he cried jumping down from his perch onto the figure who passed below him.  
  
The figure fell off his horse with a cry as the ten year old landed on top of him. For a moment there was silence as Estel gazed at a blond elf he had never met before. Looking around Estel found his ada looking back at him raising an eyebrow from the other horse in the courtyard.  
  
Seeing their little brother, as they thought of him, sitting on top of a rather flustered Legolas proved too much for the twins. As one they burst out laughing. Though they silenced quickly when Elrond turned to look at them.  
  
"Sorry" murmured Estel to the one he was sitting on. "I am Estel Elrondion. I thought you were my ada."  
  
Legolas looked at the little one before him. It was true he looked a little like Elrond and his other sons. Yet Mirkwood would surely have heard if another child had been born to Elrond- even if just his father had been told surely he too would have heard.  
  
"Can he not talk Ada?" Estel asked still looking up at the stranger. At this all four elves laughed.  
  
"Don't let him deceive you Estel…," said Elrohir.  
  
"He never stops singing to the trees." Finished Elladan.  
  
Estel looked back to the elf he was sitting on. "Ada says it is polite to introduce yourself when you meet someone new." He said raising one eyebrow in a fair impression of his father.  
  
"Forgive me," said Legolas, trying to ignore the twins choked back laughter. "I am Legolas Thranduilion from Mirkwood."  
  
For a moment Estel was silent. Legolas found himself wondering what was going on behind those grey eyes. He soon found out. "You are a prince?" Estel asked.  
  
Legolas nodded wearily. He had hoped to get away from the formality here.  
  
"Estel," called one of his brothers. "If you call Legolas a prince and insist on treating him like royalty you shall have to wear your formal robes every day until he leaves."  
  
"Ada?" Estel looked to his father, unable to detect whether his brothers were being serious or not. Elrond just nodded. It would be good for Legolas to be able to relax whilst he was here and he hoped Estel would not decide to take a moral stand now. "But they are so uncomfortable," the little boy begged.  
  
"Then how about you treat me as a friend like your brothers do," suggested Legolas.  
  
"Really?" the little boy seemed excited by the thought. "You would want to be friends with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Even though I am edan?"  
  
"Even then," said Legolas though he raised an eyebrow at Elrond. There was more about Estel than what he had first thought.  
  
"Why don't you get off Legolas now," suggested Elrond to Estel. "Take his bags up to the spare room that is between your room and the twins'. And get a maid to draw a bath for him too as I am sure Legolas would welcome one before he joins us for lunch." When Estel looked like he might protest Elrond held up one hand. "Legolas, your brothers and I must all see to our mounts first."  
  
That this was usually a groom's job was not a thought that entered Estel's head. He got up and hugged his new friend. "See you soon mellon nin." Then he collected Legolas' bag from the riderless horse and made his way inside to the bedroom Elrond had suggested completely unaware of the four gazes that followed him.  
  
When he was certain the boy wouldn't hear him Elrond turned to his guest. "I think there are some things we should tell you about Estel, Legolas."  
  
"I think there are too," said Legolas dryly. "There is much I appear not to know."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 1) The little elvish that I used here  
  
Ada- daddy, dad  
  
edan- man, mortal  
  
Mellon nin- my friend  
  
A/N 2) this is my first LOTR fan fic that I've published. Reviews would be wonderful… even if you just want to flame… though constructive criticism is nicer. Please let me know if you think I should continue. 


	2. Revelations of a heritage

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) Much thanks to those who read and reviewed chapter 1. :) This chapter is more serious… but I hope you all still like it. Whatever you think, review it and tell me if I should keep going or not.  
  
(More A/N at the bottom)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Please forgive me Lord Elrond, only that all this is a little overwhelming. Who did you just say your foster son Estel truly is?" Legolas asked. He'd heard alright the first time only that the story Elrond had just told him seemed to extraordinary to be true.  
  
Elrond sighed quietly and looked around relieved to find no other elves present, and even his sons had finished and were leaving the stables. "Estel is the hope of men. He was the only child of Arathorn and Gilraen, and is now Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor. His true name is Aragorn."  
  
Legolas nodded, continuing to brush his horse automatically, while trying to make sense of what he had just heard twice. He had heard of Arathorn's death from the twins during one of their visits to his father's kingdom but neither of them had mentioned his wife much less a son, an heir. In part Legolas admired Elrond's decision to raise the boy as his own, though he could not deny another part of him was concerned by such an action.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond spoke again startling Legolas from his thoughts. "I would not have told you if I did not believe I could trust you to keep this to yourself. Your silence on this is a matter of life and death for Estel… for, outside this valley's boundaries there are still some who search for he who would be king- and not all with honourable intentions. I understand you will probably wish to tell your father. Only I ask that you do not reveal Estel's heritage to him via a messenger should the message not reach it's target."  
  
Again Legolas nodded. He was not a young elfling playing at adventure, and living in Mirkwood had left him with little illusions about the troubles that plagued Middle Earth. "You want him to have a *normal* childhood Lord Elrond?"  
  
"As normal as I can make it," agreed Elrond relieved that his sons' friend had seemed to accept and understand this news so readily. "I'm afraid living with the first-born is not the most normal of childhood experiences for a mortal. Yet we hope that we provide him with the love and patience that he would have received should Arathorn and Gilraen still have lived today.  
  
"Legolas there is one more thing I must ask of you," he said turning to gaze directly on the elf beside him.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond?"  
  
"I have not yet told Estel of his heritage. Those who do know here in Rivendell, as well as my wife's parents in Lothlorien have all been sworn to secrecy. When I feel the time is right I shall tell him. Please let him have his dreams and innocence a little longer and let me be the one to tell him of his fate. I am his Ada after all."  
  
Were it not for the seriousness of Elrond's tone Legolas felt he might have released the laughter that was building up inside him. Here was the crown prince of Mirkwood talking to one of the most important elves still on Middle Earth about one whose great deeds were surely to come in a stable. Somewhere in contrast of the situation to the words he found humour. A slight cough from Elrond made him realise that Elrond was waiting for an answer to the unspoken question. "I will keep this to myself Lord Elrond and not discuss it with anyone, not even my father. Nor will I tell Estel of that which you have told me now."  
  
Elrond nodded well pleased with the response. "Perhaps it would be good if we returned to the house now before Estel comes searching for us. Lunch will be ready shortly and I'm sure that Estel would have made sure that the bath was run for you."  
  
"A bath would be most wonderful."  
  
"I'm sure it would be after travelling as you have."  
  
As Legolas led his horse to the manger he turned to look at the elf lord. Elrond's hands had dropped to his sides and he stood looking out of the stable doors. "Perhaps I am selfish in keeping Estel here," he said softly more to himself than Legolas. "Would it not be better if there were more children his own age he could be friends with?"  
  
Legolas moved and rested his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I promise to you that Estel will always be counted as one of my friends. Not out of duty or expectations, but out of friendship and the love of brothers. Whatever journeys life will bring him along should he need it he will always have my bow. Nothing changes that Edan or not." Then dropping his hand Legolas turned and walked across the courtyard into the main buildings of Imladris.  
  
He let his feet automatically lead him to where his room would be, thinking over all that he had just learnt. Over the last two millennia he had often visited Elrond and his sons until being here felt as much like home as Mirkwood did. It was only his elven reflexes that enabled him to swiftly move aside as a dark haired elfling ran as fast as they could past him. Not *elfling* he corrected himself, as Elladan and Elrohir ran past giving chase. His new friend, the edan, Estel.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2) sorry about how much dialogue there was here… I just thought Legolas needed to be told about who Estel actually is :)  
  
A/N 3) *---* is to show emphasis  
  
A/N 4) elvish used in this chapter  
  
Ada- daddy, dad  
  
Edan- mortal (Thank you nightfire-dark-elf who pointed out that I'd got this wrong last time.)  
  
A/N 5) I've killed off Gilraen early in this story… She's actually still around when Aragorn first meets Arwen and for many years after that (See Appendix A part v)  
  
A/N 6) Seeing as we don't know how old Legolas is I'm making him about the same age as the twins- about a decade their junior.  
  
Anyway… thanks for reading… if you feel so obliged a review would be nice : ) 


	3. Planning

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The knock on his door, though quiet, was enough to wake Legolas. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and he hoped he hadn't kept Elrond's household waiting that long for lunch. The knock came again as Legolas stood up. "I'm coming," he called a little surprised at the knocker's impatience. Maybe he had kept them waiting too long.  
  
As he pulled on a clean tunic the door opened. Legolas nearly laughed aloud when he saw Estel's face peering round the door. No wonder the knocker was more impatient than he had been expecting. "Come in Estel. I'm nearly ready for lunch."  
  
"But," said Estel coming into the room carrying a tray "lunch was hours ago. Ada asked me to bring you something in case you got hungry before dinner."  
  
Legolas looked out of the window realising he had slept much longer than he had intended to. "Hannon le Estel. Perhaps you would like to join me in eating some of this. It seems who ever prepared this tray placed enough food on it for two."  
  
Estel nodded happy to spend time with the prince. He walked carefully over to the table, taking care not to spill anything as he slid the tray along its surface. He didn't want the prince to think of him as a clumsy edan- even if he was. Legolas moved over and sat down opposite the child.  
  
For a while they ate in silence. Estel trying hard to be on his best behaviour fearful of offending, and thereby losing, this new friend. Legolas too sat in silence; he wasn't that good at making new friends and he hadn't been around an elfling in such a long time that he didn't know what kind of things Estel might enjoy. They were saved from their mutual solitude by the arrival of the twins.  
  
"Dan, Ro," cried Estel standing up. His movement rocked the table and three elves and one human watched as one glass rocked back and forth. It eventually settled without spilling and Estel released the breath he had been unconsciously holding. He moved more slowly away from the table and then flung himself at his brothers.  
  
Looking at each other over Estel's head the three elves exchanged a glance. All of them were relieved they would not be explaining to Lord Elrond how yet another piece of his glassware was broken. Between the three of them they had been responsible for several isolated breakings and none had forgotten when they had been responsible for the entire cupboard falling that resulted in the smashing of many plates and glasses.  
  
"Estel how is your foot? Ada said you weren't to be walking on it to much remember?" said Elladan to his brother as Estel released his grip around his brothers' waists.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, but was unable to ask what had happened to Estel's foot as Estel answered quickly. "I haven't done that much. *And* I stayed in bed for a few hours. Besides I thought Legolas might be hungry."  
  
"More likely you were hungry, but didn't want to be told off for eating so much," said Elrohir trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Maybe a bit" said Estel looking at a space between his shoes that he suddenly found interesting.  
  
"Honestly sometimes I think you are more a halfling than a man," continued Elaidin. Estel looked up, he was blushing but seemed interested in something his brother had said.  
  
"What's a halfling Dan?"  
  
"Oh no. I'm not telling you a story now. I've still got things I need to get done this afternoon."  
  
"Ro?"  
  
"Me too Estel. Maybe before you go to sleep tonight."  
  
Estel tried to hide how upset he was, though the three noticed the slump in his shoulders. Legolas felt uncomfortable. He had nothing of importance to do but he wasn't sure if his stories would be appropriate for one so young. "Maybe I could tell you some stories," suggested Legolas.  
  
Estel swung around, "You would?" The excitement clearly showing in his eyes.  
  
"You were supposed to have training this afternoon," Elrond said stepping into the room behind his sons.  
  
"How can I train if I'm not supposed to do so much with my foot?" Estel asked. He didn't mind training too much if it was just Glorfindel or his brothers there but today was one of those sessions when the other young elves would also be there and that was much worse. Every time he faulted he could feel several glances in his direction and no doubt with an injured foot he would just make even more of a fool of himself.  
  
"Perhaps instead of telling you a story Legolas might begin to teach you how to shoot." Elrond suggested calmly.   
  
"But I can shoot," said Estel a little disappointed to be missing out on a story.  
  
"Your brothers are nothing on me," said Legolas with a note of challenge in his voice.  
  
"Oh really?" said Elladan and Elrohir together. "I guess we will just have to prove that you aren't the best shooter in Middle Earth anymore," continued Elrohir.  
  
"You're the best shooter in Middle Earth?" Estel wasn't sure that anyone could be better than his brothers. If his new friend was a better shooter then he must be very good. But would Legolas be willing to teach him?  
  
"Let's put it this way," said Legolas, "I've not yet found anyone better than me in 2000 years."  
  
"Even Dan and Ro?" said Estel. Something about how casual the elf was about 2000 years made Estel feel very insignificant.  
  
"Even them."  
  
"Perhaps you could all go down to the archery fields and spend what is left of the afternoon finding out who is the best." suggested Elrond. "And maybe also helping Estel to improve his aim a little too. Unless you all intend to be his pin cushions."  
  
"That was an accident Ada," said Estel. Elladan elbowed his twin before the twin could open his mouth to speak or laugh.  
  
"I know ion-nin. But don't you think your brothers could help teach you so that you don't have such an accident again?"  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
"Off you all go then. Elladan and Elrohir you are both relieved of your afternoon duties, just take care of Estel and make sure he doesn't put to much strain on his foot."  
  
"Yes Ada" said Elrond's sons. Elrohir ran back to the twins' room to pick up their bows, and Elladan collected Estel's smaller bow from his room. Legolas moved to his pack and picked up his quiver and bow quickly strapping them on. He watched as Estel moved out of the room before him, favouring slightly his right leg.  
  
"Would you like a piggy-back Estel?" Legolas asked. Estel looked up grateful for the offer, though a little concerned. "I promise I won't tell your Ada that I did it." Relieved Estel nodded. Legolas stopped and unstrapped his quiver, and lent his bow against the wall. He then restrapped the quiver onto Estel and got him to climb on his back. Picking up the bow they continued down to the archery practise grounds.  
  
"How did you manage to hurt your foot?" Legolas asked a short time later.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Estel asked. He felt foolish admitting what he had done, but Legolas had promised to be his friend even though he was an edan. The elf shook his head gently. "I landed kind of funny when I jumped out of the tree this morning."  
  
"When you landed on me?" Legolas was having a hard time not laughing aloud. It was not good that Estel had hurt himself he told himself.  
  
"I suppose I'm just a clumsy edan," said Estel softly more to himself than Legolas.  
  
"Your brothers used to hurt themselves a lot when they were elflings. Only most of the time they were falling out of the trees, not jumping out of them" said Legolas, laughing at the memories.  
  
"Will you tell me about it sometime?" asked Estel. Legolas was glad to hear the upset tone had almost disappeared from his rider's voice.  
  
"Maybe later tonight. After dinner," agreed Legolas. "First though I have to prove once again to your brothers who is the best archer." They had reached the archery fields.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N 1) the elvish used  
  
Hannon le - thank you  
  
Edan - mortal, man   
  
Ada - daddy, dad  
  
Ion-nin – my son  
  
A/N 2) I don't know if I should continue this further. I'm almost tempted to stop this story here… and then maybe continue on in a new story. Let me know what you think. I hope you all like this instalment. 


	4. Down at the archery fields

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) Well to all those who told me that I shouldn't stop… I hope you enjoy… I really should be studying for an exam tomorrow but this is just much more fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The twins had beaten Estel and Legolas to the archery fields and now lay in wait. It wasn't the most well planned of their pranks and they weren't entirely sure it would work either. Still that hadn't stopped them crouching down either side of the path holding the end of a partially hidden trip wire.  
  
Legolas was smiling; trying to decide what story he should tell later that evening. The twins hadn't fallen out of trees all that often though when they did it was normally with spectacular displays of lack of grace and usually resulted in impressive injuries afterwards. Just before stepping through the last trees that marked the borders of the archery fields Legolas got the feeling he was being watched. He looked up in the trees and so failed to notice the rope before he tripped over it.  
  
Estel let out a cry as Legolas fell forwards, also caught unaware by his brothers' prank. He felt himself fall to the side although somehow he managed to avoid getting tangled with the bow for which he was grateful. The fall had jarred his already sore ankle, but refusing to be a baby, he bit his bottom lip and tried to will away the pain.  
  
As the twins emerged from their hiding spots beside the path Legolas gave then both a glare that, Estel thought, must have been practised for many years. It had little effect on the twins who smiled at one another and the two before them. "Really Legolas," began Elrohir, "I thought I remembered you saying something about you being more graceful, because you were not partly mortal, last time you were here."  
  
"Now Elrohir, be nice" cut in Elladan trying to sound serious even though he had a smile across his face. "You haven't even asked Legolas if he enjoyed the trip."  
  
"I didn't" muttered Legolas brushing the few leaves off his leggings.  
  
"You didn't what, Legolas?" asked Elladan innocently.  
  
"Trip. I didn't trip."  
  
"Oh… of course you didn't. How silly of us Ro. He didn't trip. He just fell asleep again. Dear me Legolas are you sure you wanted to leave your bed chambers at all. You didn't have to come all this way to prove how good we are if you are so tired."  
  
Legolas' face had turned red but the other elves could see him trying to hold back a smile. Unfortunately Estel couldn't and he was getting angry on his new friend's behalf. Even though it hurt his ankle more he jumped onto Elladan causing the both to fall, then began to tickle his brother without mercy.  
  
"Peace Estel," said Elrohir as he managed to detach his human brother from his twin. Legolas helped Elladan off the ground.  
  
"But he hurt Legolas," complained Estel.  
  
"No he didn't," said Legolas. "I'm fine I promise."  
  
"That's normally a sign for us to drag you back to Ada," said Elrohir, causing the other two elves to laugh with him. Their numerous adventures together had often seen the trio stumbling back into Imladris or Mirkwood with injuries, and Legolas was well known to protest that he was fine even when it was obvious to everyone around him that he wasn't.  
  
Estel didn't look convinced by his friend's promise and scowled. "Peace Estel. I meant your new friend no harm," said Elladan extending his hand. Estel regarded it briefly with suspicion, then shrugged his shoulders and hugged his brother instead.  
  
Satisfied that all was resolved the four began to walk the last few meters to the shooting line. Estel was limping more after the fall but he told himself it was nothing, and none of the elves thought to ask about it.  
  
"What shall we do first?" asked Elladan. "Do we help Estel or do we challenge this haughty prince to prove his skills against us."  
  
"How about we ask Estel," suggested Legolas. He was happy with either option but was wary about upsetting Estel further.  
  
"I'll just watch," said Estel. In truth he wanted to be taught more but his foot was throbbing now and he didn't know how much longer he could stand on it. The others nodded and set about preparing themselves strapping on their quivers and testing their bow strings.   
  
Estel wandered off and sat down under a near by tree happy to watch the action from there. He wasn't sure who he wanted to win. If it had been just another elf from Imladris he would have undoubtedly be hoping for the twins to win, but a part of him also wanted his new friend to win. He was sure that Legolas was good with the bow. The twins didn't waste time challenging others unless they were sure it was going to require some skill to beat their opponent.  
  
A shout drew his attention back to the three elves. They were ready to begin and approached him. "We each have eleven arrows," Legolas told him. "We are aiming for the targets that are right down the other end of the field. Can you see them?" Estel nodded. He could see the targets though he could not tell where one colour band ended and the next started.  
  
"We are going to fire as quickly and as accurately as we can," Elladan continued  
  
"When we are finished we will go and see whose arrows hit the bullseye most often," concluded Elrohir. Estel nodded. "You are responsible to see no-one cheats" said Elrohir with a cheeky grin "especially not Legolas."   
  
Estel nodded again and the three returned to line up in front of the targets. When he was sure they were ready Estel called out "Go". And the competition began. Estel barely had time to compare the differences in styles. His brothers mirrored each other perfectly, unaware that they fired in unison with each other. But it was Legolas who Estel focused on. The blonde's movements were even more rapid than the twins and there was something almost fluid in the motions. Even without seeing the targets Estel was reasonably confident he knew who had won.  
  
It only took a moment, though Estel felt he had watched it all in slow motion. Then the three of them called to him and urged him to come with them as they retrieved their arrows. Estel got up to find the pain that had diminished slightly as he had been resting had returned with a vengeance. Carefully he limped after his brothers and friend.  
  
It wasn't until they reached the targets that Elladan looked back and say Estel limping after them. Forgetting the targets he ran to his brother. "Estel what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Only my foot. It will be alright soon," said Estel. He didn't really know what else he could say. He didn't want his brothers fussing over him, and especially not Ada.   
  
Legolas and Elrohir could easily overhear the conversation and made their way to the pair. "You landed badly when you fell off my back Estel. Did it hurt your foot again?" Legolas asked concern evident in his voice.  
  
"A little" admitted Estel.  
  
The twins looked at each other guiltily; communicating it seemed by looks alone. Already Elrohir could see the beginnings of disappointment in his twin's eyes. Elladan had promised to protect his little mortal brother the night he had been brought to Imladris and each time Estel got injured Elladan tried to convince himself that somehow he was entirely responsible. "I'll fetch the arrows," said Elrohir. "Dan, you and Legolas take Estel back to the house."  
  
"But," said Estel, "won't Ada mind that I'm not training?" It seemed like Elrond had wanted him to do some training today no matter what and he didn't want to disappoint his ada because of some foolish injury he had caused himself.  
  
"Dan will explain it to Ada," said Elrohir deliberately ignoring the look his twin gave him. "And maybe Legolas might be able to tell you one of his stories before dinner." Estel seemed reasonably content with this idea and turned around. A low gasp passed his lips as he tried to put enough weight on his foot to walk.  
  
"Would you like another ride Estel?" offered Legolas. Estel nodded and the prince of Mirkwood picked up his friend and gently carried him back to the house.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2) the elvish used  
  
Ada - daddy, dad  
  
A/N 3) The comment Elrohir remembers Legolas making isn't meant to be taken in a bad way. Let's just pretend that the twins did something not so graceful and Legolas managed to keep out of it. They are friends… I'm sure he was only joking (and I'm thinking that Elladan and Elrohir also know that 


	5. Telling stories

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When they got up to the main courtyard the four were surprised to find the stable hands leading several horses to the stables. They were not elven mounts and all four recognised the saddles of the rangers of the north. "At least it means Ada is busy," said Elladan in a low voice, he still wasn't sure he wanted to explain how Estel's ankle had become even more injured during their time down at the archery fields.  
  
They made their way to Estel's room carefully avoiding the more populated corridors where they might run into an over inquisitive servant or advisor. Legolas laid Estel on his bed and sank into the chair beside it. Elladan and Elrohir decided against fetching more chairs and sank to the floor instead.   
  
For a while there was silence and the sounds of quiet conversations from around Imladris reached them, in the distance the Bruinen could be also heard- though perhaps less clearly by Estel. "I'm bored," said Estel. "Legolas," he rolled over slightly to look at his new friend, "would you tell me a story now?"  
  
"What do you want to know about," asked Legolas.  
  
"You said you'd tell me about the time Dan and Ro fell out of a tree," Estel reminded him. Legolas and Estel both heard the twins move. Though only Estel could see them coming up behind his friend. Estel gave no indication that he knew they were there though just before they reached him Legolas moved from his seat and caught the two arms that had been reaching for him. Surprised, Elladan and Elrohir fell forward over the chair their prey had just vacated.  
  
"Honestly, no wonder your brother thinks nothing about jumping out of trees onto strangers." Said Legolas now in relative safety having moved to the other side of Estel's bed. "You two were so noisy you don't deserve to be called elves."  
  
"We're not. We get called half-elven remember." said Elrohir good naturedly. He knew that he and his twin had been quiet enough that even Legolas, with his hearing skills that had been heightened from living in Mirkwood, shouldn't have been able to detect them. "What story were you going to tell Estel anyway?" he said sitting down on what he presumed to be a now vacant chair. With a gasp he found himself on the floor again, looking up at his twin.  
  
"I don't look that much like a chair do I Ro?" asked Elladan and joined Estel and Legolas in laughing at his twin. Elrohir looked like he was going to say something but gave in and started laughing too.  
  
"So what story were you thinking of telling our little brother," he asked Legolas when the four had managed to calm down somewhat.   
  
"Well I couldn't decide between the incident in my father's gardens or one of the times that you did something here." Estel's eyes grew round and seemed almost to twinkle as he watch both his elder brothers suppress groans.  
  
"You promised never to tell anyone about the incident in those gardens" said Elladan raising an eyebrow, unconsciously mirroring his father's gesture. "I wouldn't be so quick to tell that story either. Unless you want to tell our brother about the incidents which led to our own."  
  
"You are blackmailing me," Legolas told him calmly.  
  
"Of course," replied Elrohir. Estel looked at the three elves and held a hand over his mouth to stop them from noticing his smile, and the laughter that was threatening to make him explode at any minute. He didn't really understand what black mail was but the tone of his brothers made him realise this was a story they really didn't want him to hear. And of course that just made him want to hear it even more.  
  
"Very well," said Legolas, "you didn't swear me to secrecy over the various accidents you had here. I will just have to tell Estel one of those instead." Estel tried hard not to show how disappointed he was at missing such a tale as the three elves looked at him. 'Later' he saw Legolas mouth at him. The blond's eyes also were dancing with some inner mirth as he sat down on the chest that stayed at the end of Estel's bed. The twins seemed happier with this arrangement and Elrohir moved back until he was leaning against the chair his twin was sitting on. Neither had seen Legolas' comment to Estel.  
  
"I would like to tell you a recent one but most of their most recent injuries would probably make the seem brave to you," said Legolas as if addressing Estel alone, "foolishly gained yet brave nonetheless. So instead will go back a bit further in their lives. To when they were a little over a thousand."  
  
There was a soft groan from one of the twins, though neither Legolas nor Estel were fast enough to identify which one had interrupted the story. Instead they settled for given the two dark haired elves their best glares. The twins seemed unaware of the looks they were receiving and eventually Legolas turned away to begin the story anew.  
  
"As I was saying the twins were both about 1000 at the time. Definitely old enough to know better." There was another noise at this but Legolas ignored it. "Your brothers, myself and a few other members of my ada's court had been travelling from Mirkwood to here.   
  
"We kept watch every night in pairs, normally sleeping in trees with the horses nearby."  
  
"You can sleep in trees," Estel asked impressed. He had often found himself having troubles staying in trees when he was wide awake, and wondered what it would be like to sleep in one.  
  
"It's not all that comfortable," said Elrohir with a smile having remembered the incident he thought Legolas was now retelling to his little mortal brother. Legolas and Elladan, for reasons not yet clear to Estel began to laugh at Elrohir's comment.  
  
"It is perfectly comfortable," said Legolas when he had managed to overcome his laughing to speak again. "Provided you don't fall out." Elrohir in a moment of childishness stuck his tongue out at his friend. Legolas started laughing again at the display of immaturity yet Estel waited patiently for the story to continue.   
  
"As I was saying," said Legolas. "We all slept in trees. Only some of us were more used to it and more comfortable with it than others." He was grinning now, and looked at the twins to see the look that passed between them.  
  
"We had travelled hard that day, hoping to reach Imladris before it was to dark to find our way. Unfortunately the night came on quickly, and there was no moon. We had decided to keep going but then heard the cry of wolves nearby and changed our plans. We urged the horses on to Imladris and took shelter in trees planning to continue after the sun had risen the following day on foot.  
  
"It was your brothers who were to be on watch. In fact I think they volunteered for the tasks saying something about needing to stay awake so they could tell Lord Elrond why wolves might roam so close to his valley. Not surprisingly they chose a tree with two branches close to each other of equal height above the ground.  
  
"Your brothers however barely managed to stay awake longer than the rest of us. Despite all the howls of the wolves nearby we were all exhausted and soon fell asleep. The wolves managed to trace us to where we were but could not reach us in the branches or so they thought.  
  
"Elladan began to have a nightmare at some point in the night and began to roll around slightly." Legolas was trying hard not to laugh as he continued the tale. True at the time it had not seemed funny, nor had it for a few weeks afterwards, but now over a millennia and half later he could see the humour in it.  
  
"He rolled off the branch." said Legolas watching as Estel's eyes grew wide and stole a quick look at his eldest brother. "The wolves were surprised to see an elf fall from the tree and I think it's the only reason they did not attack straight away. Elladan's nightmare and his resulting movements had woken the rest of the camp- though it seems not everyone was awake to the same extent. Elrohir in his concern for his twin rolled over to help."  
  
"And also fell out of the tree," Estel guessed. Legolas nodded and smiled as the little edan began to chuckle.  
  
"Shall I continue?" he asked. There was only a little more of the story to tell, and it wouldn't hurt to not tell it. Estel nodded, his laughter coming under control apart from the occasional little hiccup. "Well as you can see your brothers managed not to be eaten by the wolves as my friends from Mirkwood and I were all more awake and fired arrows killing the five wolves of the pack without joining them, or your brothers on the ground.  
  
"When we reached them we had to check these two for injuries. Elrohir had fractured his tail bone, and Elladan had a fairly serious concussion."  
  
"It was the other way round and you know it," said Elladan taking over the story for the moment. "I had fallen back first from my branch, whereas Elrohir had fallen with his head being the first thing connecting to the ground."  
  
Legolas laughed and began a new tale. One of Mirkwood and his own adventures whilst growing up in the great forest.  
  
Elladan couldn't help smiling when he saw the effects of the stories Legolas was telling on his littlest brother. Their were things that had been left out of the stories. In the first story Legolas had how all the elves had been bone weary from fighting several orc packs on their journey, but it seemed for now that Estel wasn't going to ask any difficult questions.  
  
"Ada" cried Estel suddenly. Elladan looked up from his little brother, to over his shoulder where the lord of Imladris was now standing at the door way. He smiled warily, it had been delegated to him to explain what they were doing back inside, and he wasn't sure if his father would be pleased with the twins after he had finished.  
  
"Greetings Estel," said Elrond moving into the room. "Would you like to tell me what you are doing in your room on such a beautiful day as this? Especially when only a short time ago you were going down to the archery fields with Legolas and your brothers?" Estel shook his head, and Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain," said Legolas before Elladan could open his mouth. Elrond looked at the visitor and nodded for him to continue. "I had offered to give Estel a ride on my back as we made our way down to the fields. When we were almost there I tripped. Estel, though he didn't tell us at first, landed on his ankle and caused more damage to it."  
  
Elrond gave his best penetrating glare. It had no effect though as Legolas has turned to get Estel a glass of water even though it hadn't been asked for. "It is not like the elves of Mirkwood to lose their footing, especially not their prince," he pointed out but received no answer from the other occupants of the room. He thought Estel looked ready to say something but the boy remained quiet instead.  
  
"Very well then. I shall return sometime before dinner and have a look at your foot Estel. Until then I would appreciate if you put no weight on it at all. Furthermore I am afraid I shall have to ask your two brothers to come with me. There are some men who have arrived who wish to speak with them," said Elrond getting to his feet. "Legolas, the afternoon is yours to do what you wish. If you tire of your own stories my library is always available." The twins got up with their father and left the room.  
  
The door shut behind the three and Estel waited for a few moments to pass making sure that even with exceptional hearing his father wouldn't hear his next words. "Legolas," he asked, "would you teach me to shoot like you?"  
  
…  
  
Further away and nearer to the healing rooms Elrond looked at two of his sons. "I would advise the two of you not to trip your friend up any more. Especially when he carries your little brother on his back." The twins could on stare at their father's back for a brief moment wondering how he had learnt of their prank, before following him into the healing area where the leader of the rangers lay.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 1) Elvish used in this  
  
Ada- daddy, dad  
  
A/N 2) Sorry this took so long… it was meant to be done sooner – only I got a new computer and was unable to get part of the story off the usb stick onto my computer sooner. Hopefully the next update won't take so long.   
  
I hope you are all enjoying this… and that you liked how the twins came to fall out of the trees…   
  
Thank you for the reviews and I'm always happy for more… lol subtle huh? 


	6. Thoughts and reflections

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) wow I can't believe I'm writing another chapter of this (in a good way)… thank you all so much for your lovely reviews… This chapter started off being a little shorter than normal- but then seemed to grow a lot when you all gave me such lovely reviews. :)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas waited until he could no longer hear Elrond or the twins nearby before answering the young edan's question. "You want to learn to shoot like me?" he asked. Estel didn't need to speak, Legolas could see the excitement in his eyes and knew the answer before it came. "Do you think you have the dedication to learn? Or the time? Or the patience?" he asked. The boy's grin dropped a little, and he looked away. Legolas was startled, he hadn't meant to sound harsh he had just wanted to know if this was only a passing fancy for the boy like many of his own whims when he had been the equivalent age.  
  
  
  
He got up and moved to sit closer to Estel. Cautiously he stretched out an arm and placed it across the boy's shoulder. "I will teach you," he said simply and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Legolas found he couldn't help but smile back. "You might never be able to best an elvish archer over a long distance, but I will teach you how to shoot well for a mortal, and maybe even a few tricks to show off to your brothers and ada. Would you like that?" Estel's reaction was to fling his arms around his new friend with a hug that seemed much to large to be coming form such a small child.  
  
For a while they sat in silence. Legolas had been more than a little surprised to find himself enjoying the hug. Whilst he knew that Elrond and his family tended to be more demonstrative in their emotions than most other elves the intensity in this small child was something of a revelation to him. If all mortals are as open with their emotions is it any wonder the first-born are considered aloof and cold hearted, he found himself thinking.  
  
Though it was quite he heard the soft sigh beside him and looked down to find that Estel had fallen asleep against him. He wondered if he should wake Estel so that they could make their way to the archery fields but seeing the boy resting peacefully decided against it.   
  
His quiver was just a little to far away to be able to reach without waking the resting child, and he knew his arrows were perfect already. Looking around his eyes came to rest on the book sitting beside the bedside table. It looked rather large for one so young and Legolas supposed Elrond would probably read a little to the boy every night before Estel fell asleep, though if it was lore it probably made the boy sleep. Hoping it wasn't, Legolas picked up the untitled book and began to read.  
  
…  
  
Elrohir looked around the room his eyes pausing on each of the faces of the injured men before he looked across at his twin. Most of the injuries were not deadly in themselves although most had poison from the orc blades. He was grateful that the Dunedain were skilled fighters- few other mortals would have been so successful against such odds. Sensing the other had finished the twins went and sat down in the small alcove just inside the healing chambers.  
  
"We should have been with them," said Elladan.  
  
"We didn't know that there was any danger," counted his twin. "Besides two more would scarcely have made the odds any better."  
  
"Perhaps not two more mortals, but we might have."  
  
"Elladan," Elrohir struggled to hide his exasperation at his older twin, "We were not there. We cannot turn back time and be there to fight with them. It is the past and we must instead look to the future."  
  
At Elrohir's words a silence fell between them. Not needing words to communicate the twins sat comfortable with the others silence as they thought about the events both of this afternoon, and others of a more distant time.  
  
"You are right muindor nin," said Elladan. Elrohir looked up from the floor and rested his eyes on his brother's face waiting for him to continue. "Only I can't help but worry."  
  
"They would not want you to worry for them," reminded Elrohir. Though he knew his brother was not talking about the Dunedain in general.  
  
"They are not the ones I worry about the most," confessed Elladan almost immediately. "It seems little time has passed since we brought Estel here with us. How much more time do you think he will have here until Ada tells him of his heritage, or he works it out for himself."  
  
"And when he does, no doubt he will join the rangers. And fight alongside them," continued Elrohir, his own thoughts unsurprisingly had been highly similar to that of his twins.   
  
"Do you think Ada will let us keep Estel locked up in his room for the rest of his life," Elladan asked his twin, not entirely sure if he was joking or serious.  
  
"I might, though I do not think that your youngest brother would stay there even should you be able to lock him in his rooms," said Elrond entering the healing rooms. Not bothering to ask him how much he had over heard the twins stood up and turned to their father. He held his arms open and they came and gave him a hug. The world seemed to fade to silence as they embraced and drew strength and comfort from each other.   
  
"There was no knowing that this would happen," said Elrond after a while. "The Dunedain were just happy that you have been protecting Imladris' borders and keeping your little brother safe."  
  
Elladan stiffened at his father's comments- he knew the words had been spoken for his benefit. It wasn't a very well kept secret amongst those who lived in Imladris that the elder twin was prone to guilt over situations where others were injured- even when he was in no way responsible. Elrohir knew of his twin's response almost before it was made and squeezed his brother's hand.  
  
"You two should go clean up," said Elrond hoping to allow them some time alone together. He could still remember how he and his twin would cope with things much better if they were left to talk things over with each other and he knew his sons were the same. "Then when you are done, you can go and make sure that Estel has behaved himself around his new friend."  
  
The twins nodded and left the healing rooms, heading back to their own chambers to clean up and continue their conversation where they were sure not even their father would over hear.  
  
…  
  
Opening the book Legolas found it was full of stories of one adventurous rabbit. The penmanship was the one of the twins though he wasn't quite sure which, and each page had a sketch of the scene described. But what was unusual about the book was that it was written in several languages.  
  
There were only a few sentences per page but each was written several times. Legolas had no trouble with the elven script, and he recognised the Westron, and ancient language of the Dunedain though he couldn't read it. There were also dwarven runes and a couple of other scripts further down. He wondered that the twins had done this for their little brother, then settled down to read.  
  
…  
  
The twins later found Legolas and Estel asleep on Estel's bed. They woke Legolas though he asked that they pass on a message to Elrond that he would not be dining with the Imladris court. He asked instead that some food be brought up for Estel and himself to share when the boy awoke. The twins agreed and left the two friends behind, and Legolas fell asleep before the door closed behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2) Elvish used in this chapter  
  
Ada – daddy, dad  
  
Muindor nin- my brother (brother as one who is related by blood)  
  
A/N 3) Again my apologises that this took a little while to get done. I hope you have all enjoyed it despite the wait. 


	7. Waking and bathing

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) Again apologises that this has taken so long. I've had so much uni work to do this last week it has been crazy. But it's all done now… I just have exams that start in two Fridays *gulp*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Legolas woke with a start, and was momentarily confused by his surroundings. At first glance he thought he was in the twins' room and one of them had been injured again. Then a loud gurgle from the behind him caused him to look across at the pile of blankets on the bed. This wasn't the twins room, he realised, though it was probably the one they had rejected when Elrond and his wife had tried to get the twins to sleep in separate rooms. Another gurgling sound brought a smile to his face, and he bit his bottom lip lightly to keep from waking the small child with his laughter.  
  
Legolas walked over to the window, he was a little stiff from spending the night in a chair though he hadn't slept so well in ages. Staring out the window to the valley of Imladris below he recalled waking at one point and managing to wriggle out of Estel's grasp. He hadn't bothered to go and find his own room and collapsed in the chair in front of the fireplace. Turning his eyes back to the interior of the room he was surprised to find the edan watching him. His own adar would probably have objected to being watched so closely, but Legolas felt it was not out of disrespect that the boy stared.  
  
A loud grumble came again from the bed and Estel's face flushed red, though he did not take his eyes from the blond elf. Legolas felt his smile widen and tried to hide the laughter by coughing. The indignant look that this resulted in caused him to laugh even harder. Estel continued to look indignant but soon he too was laughing even if it was at his expense. "Are you hungry?" asked Legolas when the two had managed to calm down.  
  
"When is he not?" asked a voice from behind them and the two spun around. Beside either side of the door were the twins, still dressed in their sleeping pants with their hair brushed but not yet braided. "Will you join us at the baths?" asked Elladan.  
  
"It's to early to bath," said Estel burying himself underneath his covers in an attempt to avoid his brothers' gaze.   
  
"I'm afraid it isn't to early," said Elrohir as he made his way nearer to the bed, "you already smell awful." The words would have been much more insulting had it not been for the warmth in his voice as he said it, and the smile that Legolas and Elladan could see. Estel was not fooled however and seemed to burrow further down his bed. Winking Elrohir took another step forward and put his hands down on the quilt pulling it back quickly.  
  
It was obviously a trick pulled once to often because before the sheets had been completely drawn back Estel had thrown a pillow to hit his brother in the face. Legolas found himself laughing again at the stunned expression of the twin. Estel's reaction had not been anticipated, nor did Elladan have much time to react before he found himself also receiving one of Estel's pillows in his face.   
  
"That was unwise little one," said Elladan. Estel looked at his brother not realising immediately the potential danger of having two against him. He was laughing with joy that his plan had worked and Legolas felt himself begin chuckling again.   
  
He noticed Elrohir was sneaking back towards Estel but decided that it would be safer if he didn't mention it. With a speed, and grace, that no mortal could hope to match the twins pounced on their brother. Elrohir grabbed his arms, and Elladan his feet then together they lifted Estel from his bed and made towards the door. Over the top of Estel's cries of foul play Elladan invited Legolas along to the bathhouse to which Legolas happily agreed, following in the unusual procession down the corridors of Imladris.  
  
…  
  
An hour or so later, and after several water fights, the four made their way up to the main hall to eat. Elladan was carrying Estel on his back, mindful of the ankle that had been injured the day before. The ankle itself looked remarkably better than it had done the previous afternoon and bore testament to Elrond's healing skills.  
  
As Estel's stomach gurgled again, prompting the twins to again ask their brother if he was not some kind of overly large halfling, the four entered the dining room. Already present were all the Dunedain and Elrond and his two closest advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor. The room seemed so silent it was almost physical.  
  
Elrond stood and motioned them to enter. "Legolas, may I ask you to entertain Estel for a little while? I have need to speak to my sons." Legolas nodded and took Estel from his brother's back and walked to the head table where some seats were available. Elrohir and Elladan didn't move but waited until their father came to them.  
  
Just before the three left Estel jumped from his seat and ran to his father's side. "Ada, aren't I your son too?" he asked. The room was silent at the question. Estel knew he had been adopted by the elf lord but Elrond and the twins had always assured him they were family and loved him as such.  
  
Elrond looked down at Estel and couldn't help the smile he felt on his face, as he looked at the one so innocent before him. "You are indeed ion nin, Estel. Only this does not concern you. I would tell you if I thought it was important you know but for now I just wish to talk to your older brothers. Is that alright?"  
  
Estel nodded and hugged his father around the waist before making his way back to the table to sit next to his friend. Elrond followed the boy with his gaze as he walked across the room, then turned and flanked by his elder sons made his way from the breakfast room.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2) Elvish used in this chapter  
  
Edan – mortal  
  
Adar – Father (more formal version of ada)  
  
Ada – daddy, dad   
  
Ion nin – my son  
  
  
  
A/N 3) Hope you are all enjoying this… please write a review and let me know what you think of the story. 


	8. Losing family

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) This is a fairly short chapter… I don't know how this story suddenly turned into being quite so depressing but hopefully if this is short then I can soon get over it, and pull this story back to being quite a happy story. I'll try and write a more happy chapter tomorrow (so I might actually update twice in a week *gasp*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Elrond had led the twins in silence to his study, and from there out onto the balcony where they watched in silence as the pinks of dawn gave way to the light of day. With an inaudible sigh Elrond turned back to face the last homely house. The twins, though desperate for information, refrained from questioning their father knowing that until he was ready they would get nothing from him.  
  
"One of the Dunedain did not survive through the night," said Elrond finally. "All of the others who came with him lived, but I was unable to keep him here." Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance as they moved to embrace and offer support to their father. It was rare, though not unheard of – at least among the elves, for Elrond to lose a patient. However their father's manner seemed to mark this desk as even more significant than most.  
  
"Who was it Ada?" asked Elladan gently.  
  
"An uncle of Estel," replied Elrond after a while no longer focusing his gaze anywhere in particular.  
  
"Ada, the Dunedain are fairly inbred," said Elrohir hoping to lighten the mood. "Quite a number of the northern rangers could claim to be somehow related to Estel. Even you can claim that you are his uncle, though we would need a halfling to tell us how many times removed."  
  
Elrond managed a small smile at his son's attempt to cheer him up. It was true that he was Estel's uncle, and that the twins were also Estel's cousins but he normally didn't allow himself to think about such things as they reminded him to much of the path his own twin had chosen. "This was not just another Dunedain," he spoke softly though the twins heard every word. "The one who died was Gilraen's older brother. There is no clear leader now amongst the men, though they shall not suffer greatly for it. However what concerns me is that Estel no longer has any close family. When he first rides with Dunedain I would like the two of you to accompany him."  
  
"Will he accept us Ada?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Surely he would tell us that he can cope well enough on his own," said Elladan in agreement with his twin.  
  
"Very well then," said Elrond, "What other way might we approach this?" He had thought about this since the man's death during the night and could see no other way to protect his third son from such dangers when he joined the rangers. And there was no way to keep Estel from becoming a ranger if Elrond wanted him to become the king that was in his blood.  
  
For a while there was silence as the three elves tried to think of some alternative. "We had already hoped to take Legolas out for a week to spend time in the woods. Could we not bring Estel with us? So that his training might begin in the safety of these borders," suggested Elladan.  
  
Elrohir nodded at his twin agreeing with the idea. "It is nearly Estel's birthday. We could invite him along as a present, you know he has been wanting to come with us since he got here."  
  
Elrond nodded his consent. It was a good solution to the problem for now. "Promise me you will take care of ion nin?" he asked them. The twins promised in unison and Elrond smiled at them.  
  
Drawing a deep breath he stepped away from his sons. "Come Estel will have almost finished eating by now, and I do not want him to think we are avoiding him at meal times." Though there was sadness in his voice, as he remembered the life lost, the twins could see some of the stress had been taken from him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2) Elvish used in this chapter:  
  
Ada- dad, daddy.  
  
Ion nin- my son  
  
A/N 3) The Dunedain might not be that inbred, but there aren't many of them, and outsiders do not trust them much, and if the line of the kings is to stay as "pure" as possible I'm assuming their might have been some marriages between cousins.  
  
A/N 4) I don't know that Gilraen had any brothers or sisters, I'm only guessing. The reason I chose her and not Arathorn to have a brother is that I didn't want any challenger for Estel's line to the throne. 


	9. Birthdays

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) Sorry I didn't update when I normally would have. I'm in my exam period and had an exam during the time when I would normally write this… and since then it's been hard to actually find a chance to write this.  
  
A/N 2) I am using '…' to show thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As the winter months drew to a close the Dunedain took their leave of Elrond's house and home. The loss of their leader had been hard upon them yet the tranquility of Imladris had helped soothe the pain. Halbarad, the new leader, had invited the twins to ride with the rangers but they had declined the offer.  
  
Estel had lessons each day until the midday meal and the twins, with Legolas helping them, used the privacy of the time to plan Estel's surprise birthday journey. Elrond had asked for a precise itinerary not even trying to pretend he was unafraid of his youngest son's safety. The three had decided on a journey to the north-eastern part of the valley of Imladris, a beautiful place they had discovered as elflings though had not had the excuse to visit any time recently.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
March the first dawned bright and clear and Estel woke up with a smile. It was a rare occasion for him to awake so early and he decided he would go and wake his brothers with a prank before they could pull another on him. Walking as quietly as he could, he made his way to the bedroom that they shared. A pitcher of water with two goblets sat on a table between the beds, but as he began to fill the first Estel saw the packs lying at the foot of the twins' beds. 'They are going away', he thought, 'and they didn't tell me.' Suddenly his pranks didn't seem as funny and he set down the pitcher and left the room.  
  
After Estel had left the room Elladan and Elrohir looked across at each other puzzled. They had been woken when Estel opened the door but had agreed the night before that should their little brother wake first they would pretend he had caught them out with a prank. After all it was his birthday. "What do you think made him stop?" asked Elrohir. "Did he somehow know we were awake?"  
  
Elladan had got up from his bed and begun preparing for the day ahead at the same time as thinking about clues that might have alerted Estel. "I don't think he knew we were awake," he concluded after failing to think of any evidence that might suggest to the contrary. As very young elflings the twins had learnt how to pretend to be asleep. It made it easier to sneak out of your rooms if one's parents thought you were fast asleep.  
  
"What then?" asked Elrohir, mumbling a few curses as he tripped over one of the packs. 'Oh no' "El? Do you think he might have seen the packs?" he asked unsure of what it might have meant to his brother if indeed this had been what had caused Estel to leave before finishing the prank.  
  
Elladan thought about it and nodded. It was as good a reason as any for Estel's actions, the twins didn't need to speak further. A look between them confirmed they would not mention it between them or to Estel until after lunch when they had planned to leave.  
  
…  
  
The breakfast hall was only beginning to fill when Estel reached it, even though he had spent a large amount of time in the baths. He saw the twins talking to Legolas, and saw them all stop then watch him as he entered the room. Not just his brothers, but his friend as well, were they all to leave today? He made his way to the head table wearing a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Estel," he was greeted by Legolas, "and happy returns on your birthday." Estel felt his smile become a little more forced, how was he supposed to be happy if all they were all going to abandon him. Legolas pretended not to notice this and stepped back to allow the twins to embrace their brother.  
  
"Happy birthday Estel," they said in unison. "We have a present for you. But Ada did not want us to give it to you over breakfast. Can you wait until lunch?" Estel nodded. He was happy that they would be around until lunch. Perhaps he might be able to convince them to put off their journey until the following day. A small squeeze of his shoulder made Estel turn around.  
  
"Adar," he greeted his father formally.  
  
"Ion nin," said Elrond looking at the one standing before him. "Whilst I know you are another year older do not mark the occasion by becoming more serious. Your calling me Adar only makes me feel my age all the more. I would much prefer you to continue calling me ada," he admonished gently then gave his youngest a slight hug. Whilst Estel couldn't see it was obvious to those watching just how much he loved and wanted to protect his adopted son. As the elf lord let go he looked at his adopted son again. "I have a present for you Estel. I think you are old enough for it now, though you must still be careful with it. Come by my study before you go to Glorfindel for your lessons."   
  
There was a moment of silence before Elrond spoke again. "Please forgive me for asking your brothers in holding back from giving their present immediately." Estel simply nodded and followed as the family, and Legolas, made their way to the head table.  
  
…  
  
After the breakfast meal passed, in a surprisingly quiet manner, Estel followed his father to his study. The twins and Legolas followed too. Elrond had been unusually secretive over what he was giving Estel this year and the twins couldn't help but feel curious.  
  
The four youngest sat as Elrond went to his desk and lifted a simply wrapped object from under a pile of papers. A small, yet wistful, smile sat on the Elf lord's lips as he came back to them handing the object to Estel. "Happy Birthday ion nin, estel nin," he said.  
  
Estel looked at the present that he held in his hands. Something about this present seemed familiar, even before he drew away the cloth wrapping it, he wasn't sure he liked the feeling, yet even so he carefully unwrapped it curious to see what his ada had given him. Eventually finished unwrapping Estel looked down. It was a dagger, smaller than most, and its handle seemed to suggest it had owners before him. Removing the blade from it scabbard he saw it was sharp and marvelled at the workmanship that had gone into its creation.   
  
"Hannon le Ada," said Estel looking up eventually.  
  
Elrond nodded. "It is designed small so as to fit in places where others might not think to check for blades. Its first owner would wear it on the inside of his shoe." Looking down at the blade again Estel saw how this could work and was pleased. He handed the blade to Elladan, and embraced his father for a long moment. Elladan, showed the blade to Legolas and Elrohir impressed by how perfectly the weight was distributed. After a few more moments Elrond sighed "Estel, you should go. Glorfindel will be waiting for you I am sure and whilst it is your birthday I do not think that will make him much more lenient on you arriving late. Your brothers, Legolas and I will see you at the midday meal."  
  
Retrieving the blade from Elladan, and then placing it in his shoe, Estel smiled softly then left the room. He was glad his brothers would wait until lunch, and the present from his father felt natural and comfortable where he had placed it, as if it was meant to be there.  
  
…  
  
After Estel had left Elrond found himself being watched by three pairs of sharp eyes. "Whose was it Adar?" asked Elladan for the three of them.  
  
"It has had many owners," replied Elrond not yet ready to answer their questions.  
  
"Ada," said Elrohir standing and moving closer to his father. "We did not ask its history. Only who owned it. At least tell us who owned it first." Elrond shook his head and did not answer.   
  
Sensing they would get no satisfactory answer for the time the three moved to leave. They were going to go and pack for Estel, to make sure when they left he would not have left anything important behind. As Elladan left, he turned back to watch his father moving towards the balcony. Seeming to realise he was being watched Elrond turned to looked at his eldest. "Tell the other two," he said softly, "It belonged to Elros." Elladan nodded his head and left the elf lord to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in the chapter  
  
Ada- dad, daddy  
  
Adar- father  
  
Ion nin – my son  
  
estel nin- my hope   
  
Hannon le- thank you  
  
A/N 4) Guess what… I've worked out how this is going to end… I don't know where this is going to go in the mean time but I know how the story will end… My family and I are going away late next week… so whilst I am going to try and find an internet café or something to update on there may only be an update on Monday then nothing for a few weeks. Sorry… I will do my best to get it up though. Please review in the mean time – and tell me what you like/loath/otherwise feel about this story. 


	10. Another Present

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) Hello again to those who read this story. Guess what? I'm back from my holiday and can now begin posting the final three chapters of my story. Thank you to all who reviewed my story and even those who wished me well for the holidays. Anyway seeing as it's been about 4 weeks since I updated… let's get on with the story  
  
A/N 2) "…" is speech  
  
'…' are thoughts  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Estel found his mind wandering again as he glanced out the window, his ears straining to pick up what might be going on in the courtyard below. His brothers had implied they would be present for lunch but they hadn't promised and he couldn't seem to silence the little voice that questioned if they really would. As he thought about some of the adventures the twins had told him about his fingers found and removed the blade and its sheath from his shoe.  
  
At first he had been disappointed about receiving such an obvious hand down, but even with his limited knowledge of weapons he had swiftly realised its value- and not purely as an antique. His ada's face had also shown him something of its worth. He wondered what sort of adventures the blade had seen. 'Probably more than I will' he thought as he returned to thinking about the packs he had seen in the twin's room.  
  
Glorfindel watched his charge as the boy's attention once again slipped from the tasks before him. He had a good idea about what was occupying the young edan's mind but failed to see anyway by which to prevent it. The twins had told their father, Legolas, and their father's advisors soon after the incident this morning though all had agreed to pretend nothing had happened.  
  
He watched as Estel ran his fingers along the sheath apparently unaware in doing so he was replicating an action done by his forefathers. It seemed the gift had been well received as he had assured Elrond it would. There were advantages to being the Lord of Imladris's long time friend and advisor. Elrond had asked for his opinion whilst refusing to tell the twins what he had planned to give his mortal son.  
  
He wondered briefly if it wouldn't be a better idea to let Estel out early seeing how little would be accomplished today but decided that the twins would not be readily inclined to forgive him if Estel's surprise was further spoiled. He began instead to have a conversation with himself about what Elladan and Elrohir had done as elflings- the steady stream of elvish making Estel not realise that the lesson had changed. It was with a mixture of relief and apprehension that the two left the room when Glorfindel announced he could hear the food being moved from the kitchens.  
  
…  
  
The twins were late to lunch and Estel wondered if they had left early after all. Yet their places had been set to the left and the right of his father's seat and he drew some comfort from that. Beside him the place for Legolas was also set yet the blonde elf was absent too. It made for a lonely meal thought Estel as he ate his favourite meal barely tasting it.  
  
The meal was almost over before the twins made an appearance. Estel looked away quickly trying to hide the tears that had sprung to his eyes. There was no question of their leaving- both were now wearing the clothes they wore when going out on one of their adventures. What pained him most however was seeing his friend in similar garb and realising he was to be left alone.  
  
He smiled at his brothers as they and Legolas sat down near him but did not join in their light hearted banter as he normally would. Elrond noticed and watched his youngest with concern evident in his eyes. The rational part of his mind told him the boy was growing up, though his paternal instincts and thoughts were still divided. He didn't wish to deny his son anything yet something, that might have been foresight, told him that after this it would be much harder to keep Estel at home.  
  
"Estel," said Elrond drawing the table's attention to himself. "You have been very patient in not asking your brothers for your present yet- though I am sure they are eager to give it to you. Will you not ask them?"  
  
Estel nodded but found no words forthcoming. How do you explain that you don't want to ask because you think that if you do your brothers will leave you sooner? Summoning up his courage he looked up from his plate. "Dan, Ro. Did you remember today is my birthday?" He didn't know how else to ask. Normally his brothers would be doing lots of little things for him all day and he hadn't seen one thing yet, but even so felt uncomfortable asking about it.  
  
"We did Estel," said Elladan.  
  
"And we, and Legolas, have come up with the best present ever. Even better than Ada's," said Elrohir completing his twin's sentence.  
  
Estel raised an eyebrow at the two mimicking Elrond's face almost perfectly without recognising what he was doing. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look offering each other the chance to be the one to tell Estel they were going away. Legolas, seeing the look, rolled his eyes and taped his young friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You can tell we are going away can't you?" Estel just nodded. Looking at the boy before him Legolas continued, "Well this isn't the normal type of journey that your brothers and I would go on. We were planning on staying within your ada's lands and visiting a place we used to go when we were much younger. About the equivalent of your current age." Estel felt his shoulders slump, hearing this didn't make it any better and he wondered when his ada would consider him old enough to go with his brothers. Legolas realising he had lost Estel's attention tapped him on the shoulder again. "We were hoping you would want to come with us. As a part of your birthday present."  
  
Estel nearly jumped on Legolas when he realised what was being offered. Instead he settled for hugging his friend as he would one of his brothers. "Estel," Elrond was smiling as he watched the scene unfold before him- it was hard not to be effected by the display of his son's excitement.  
  
Estel stopped and looked at his father- he couldn't say no could he? Elrond saw the doubt flicker across the boy's face and decided to keep speaking. "Estel, ion nin, your brothers and Legolas have already asked and received my permission for you to accompany them. It will not be a long journey but if you take care of yourself and they tell me you are well behaved I am willing to consider letting you got with them on some of their future journeys."  
  
This time Estel did jump into his father's arms. "Hannon le Ada, hannon le."  
  
Elrond embraced his mortal child trying to ignore the tears forming in his eyes. "Your brothers have packed everything you will need. Though I do not think the clothes that you are wearing are suitable for riding in so you may wish to change them." Elrond turn to the elder of the twins. "How long until you had planned to leave?"  
  
Elladan shrugged. "If we leave within the hour we will reach our destination with enough time to set up camp whilst it is still light."  
  
Elrond nodded agreeing with the calculations. He looked at the one he was still holding in his arms. "Go quickly Estel. Your adventure is waiting on you." Estel didn't need to be told again and ran as fast as he could to his room to change.  
  
…  
  
Not long after Elrond and most of the residents of Imladris were standing in the courtyard watching as the four mounted their horses. Elrond had already reminded the twins to take care of their brother and Legolas before he moved on to give his youngest one more hug. "Take care Estel. Listen to your brothers."  
  
"I will," promised Estel.  
  
The moment was broken as Elrohir let out a cry from his horse, "Last one there smells like a dwarf."  
  
Estel laughed and turned his horse to follow calling out to any who cared that the rules were hardly fair. As he reached the far edge of the courtyard he turned briefly and looked back to those assembled. "Hannon le Ada," then with a laugh he urged his horse to give chase to his brothers and friend.  
  
~*~   
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in the chapter  
  
Ada- daddy, dad  
  
Edan- mortal  
  
Ion nin- my son  
  
Hannon le- thank you 


	11. Swimming and Tracking lessons

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like it  
  
A/N 1) Well this is a fairly long chapter… Hence it took me quite a while to type it (and be motivated to type it). Still despite it being a long chapter this is mainly a chapter of interaction between Estel (Aragorn) and Elladan (Dan) with a lot less Legolas than usual. Hope you all still like it though.  
  
A/N 2) '…' shows thoughts  
  
"…" shows spoken words  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Estel rode between Elrohir and Legolas, with Elladan riding on the other side of his twin. After they had slowed the horses the four spent their time changing stories and songs as well as listening to the twins bantering. As first Estel felt guilty for feeling so free and excited though he quickly forgot his apprehension and found himself enjoying the freedom.  
  
When they arrived at the campsite Estel was silenced by the beauty of the place. Behind his back the three elves swapped grins well pleased by his reaction. From what they knew he was the first mortal in a long time to come to this place. The glade where they had decided to stay had become slightly overgrown with lack of use but this was quickly remedied.  
  
Elladan gave Estel the task of looking after the horses, as Elrohir began to light the fire and prepare the meal, and he and Legolas set up some structures to sleep under. The work was swiftly completed when they realised Estel was still missing with the horses. A soft horse's snort came from nearby and the three elves instinctively moved towards it. Nearby the river's edge they found the four horses as well as a drenched Estel making his way out of the river a little further downstream.  
  
"What happened Estel?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I went swimming. Can't you tell?" replied Estel trying to ignore the cold that he could feel settling in. The river had begun to thaw a few weeks ago but it was still cold with winter's bite not yet dissipated. A part of him wanted to return to camp but he forced it aside and made to continue the task he had been allocated.  
  
"Estel go sit by the fire," said Elladan suddenly appearing beside his brother and quickly removing the brush from his hand. Seeing Estel about to argue he continued "Legolas can brush down his horse and yours seeing as it was his horse that decided to push you in." Estel swung round to look at the horses, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He had known one of the horses had pushed him in though not – of course – which one as he'd been watching some fish swim past at the time.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir were having a hard time not laughing at the drenched human and how he had got into the state he was currently in. Taking the brush from Elladan Legolas walked towards his horse. "Perhaps if your brother washed more often the horses would not have to force him into the river to get rid of the smell," he said as he begun to brush the horse down. It was a light hearted tease that none took offense to and that caused Elrohir to start laughing. Watching his twin laugh uncontrollably soon also had Elladan laughing, with Estel and Legolas joining in too.  
  
At last catching their breathe Estel turned to his eldest brother. "How did you know which horse pushed me in?" he asked hoping desperately it wasn't elven intuition as it seemed and impressive skill to have.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Elladan in return, concern for his little brother momentarily divided between care and not wanting to teach Estel to much to soon. Estel shook his head hoping that his body would not betray him. "Very well," said Elladan, "Come to the river's edge and tell me what you see. Legolas you still have most of two horses to brush down and Ro I'm sure Estel would want something to eat that isn't entirely burnt for his birthday dinner." The other two elves looked slightly disappointed that they could not watch this first lesson but when the brothers' backs were turned Legolas gestured he would listen and pass on what happened to Elrohir later. Somewhat appeased Elrohir went to watch the meal.  
  
Elladan heard Elrohir make his way back to the fire and Legolas resume brushing down his horse. They were both making more noise than usual but he doubted that Estel noticed. He was surprised at how enthusiastic his little brother was about learning such a skill. He called Estel over, "Now Estel tell me what you see here."  
  
Estel looked around him. There was nothing, maybe it was an elvish instinct after all. His stomach gave a sad little lurch, another thing he would never be any good at. 'Only edan' he thought to himself chanting it over to himself as he pretended to look for what his brother had seen. Elladan had noticed the subtle change in Estel. He wondered what had happened and if it happened more often without him realising it. "Estel can you tell me what I saw that let me know you were pushed into the river?"  
  
Not looking ay his brother Estel shook his head. 'This is not good' thought Elladan and decided to begin with the basics. "This is not elvish magic Estel. It's fitting the pieces together to tell you a story. To tell you what has happened. You need to look at the little parts to see the whole picture. In time you'll be able to look at the big scene before you and know where to look for cues." He was rewarded with a small smile and decided to continue.  
  
"Firstly even if I hadn't been able to tell you were being sarcastic when you said you went swimming I could tell you were either pushed in or you fell."  
  
"How?" asked Estel getting excited once more.  
  
"Do you normally wear your boots and tunic when you swim?" asked Elladan. A soft Oh and a furiously blushing brother was the result of this observation. Cursing himself inwardly Elladan rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Estel," he spoke gently not wanting to further upset his brother, "It was a simple clue. Something so obvious that it is more easily overlooked. I didn't even think about it until we started this conversation instead I relied on your tone of voice. But sometimes such a clue isn't available."  
  
Estel smiled in spite of himself. Though he still believed elves to be infallible, and that the most infallible were his family, it was nice that his brother had overlooked the obvious too. "What next?"  
  
"Not what next, what else." Seeing he had confused his brother Elladan tried a different way of explaining. "You shouldn't just use one piece of evidence. Sometimes it will be all you have to lead you to the next or to give you hope for a certain outcome yet the more clues the more you can be sure. These are your foot prints aren't they?"  
  
Estel nodded they looked to be his; he turned to compare these with his brother's and found only the lightest indent in the mud. Not even enough to be recognisable as a print. Watching, Elladan was pleased with his Estel's attempts and smiled recognising his brother's disappointment. "We'll teach you to track elves another day," he promised. "For now I want you to follow your own tracks to the rivers edge. And to stop you from cheating and just heading in the same general direction I want you to step into each print."  
  
It took Estel a few moments to find his next footprint though he picked up the idea quickly and was soon half a pace from the water. Elladan smiled. He hadn't dared to hope Estel would be so good at tracking though he was well pleased with what he had seen. But he wasn't really surprised when considering some of the things his grandmother had foreseen in her mirror pool.  
  
"Do you see how the ground has broken away here?" Estel nodded but Elladan wasn't convinced that he know what was being looked for. "See how this tree's roots now sit out just above the water?" Another nod. "Do you see any other of its roots doing likewise?" A shake of the head this time. "Good I won't go into detail at this moment but trust me when I say that this area would support a constant weight but collapse if someone was moving around a lot." They both turned at the sound of Legolas laughing but the blonde elf had his back to them. Estel looked at his friend in puzzlement and turned his attention back to the lesson. Elladan felt a smile pull at his lips. He hadn't found it so funny at the time but a couple of hundred years made his own trip into the Bruinen seem somewhat more humorous.  
  
"Dan look," cried Estel causing Elladan to swing round his hand instinctively moving to where his sword hung before he realised there was no fear in his brothers voice. He moved to where Estel was standing. "Look. Horse hoof marks and I hadn't lead the horses down to the water before I was pushed in. That means one of the horses must have come down behind me."  
  
Smiling Dan continued to help unravel the mystery. "Can you tell me what it was that made me realize it was Legolas' horse that pushed you in?" Instead of pausing or shaking his head Estel went foraging for clues. Legolas stopped pretending to brush Estel's horse preferring to watch intently and Elladan could feel his twin's presence nearby.  
  
It was a while before Estel came to his brother red faced in defeat, unable to find any further clues. "Estel you already found the only clue. You just didn't know how to interpret it." Estel looked at his eldest brother like he had grown a second head and Elladan wondered where his twin was. 'He's just new to this. It's your job to teach him' he reminded himself. "Sometimes you need to be able to discount some possibilities. For instance, what similarities are there between Ro and I and our mounts?" He could hear Legolas stifling a laugh.  
  
"You all have brown hair, you are all stubborn when you don't want to do something." Elladan raised an eyebrow. "You all have a liking for sweet things," continued Estel hurriedly.  
  
"You sneaked down to their births. What are they?" prompted Elladan.  
  
"Difficult," Estel smirked and they both heard Legolas turn his laughter into a coughing fit. "I know," said Estel looking back at his brother. "They are twins. Not that common in horses and very rare in elves."  
  
Elladan smiled broadly this time. He'd been waiting for Estel to get to that. "How do twins perform mischief?"  
  
"In pairs"  
  
"Good. Now how many horses pushed you into the river?"  
  
"One."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So according to your logic it couldn't have been either yours or Ro's mounts because only one horse pushed me in."  
  
"Exactly. Although I don't understand what you mean by my logic."  
  
"Couldn't one have been a lookout?" asked Estel.  
  
"That is just to logical Estel. We are left with two of the four original suspects. Tell me about your horse," suggested Elladan.  
  
"She's a little slower than yours and Ro's, but probably only because she is slightly more careful about where she puts her hooves."  
  
"Is she loyal?" interrupted Elladan.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Would she push someone into the river?"  
  
"If I asked."  
  
"Would she push you into the water?"  
  
"Of course not," said Estel indignant at such a thought.  
  
"Then I think we have an answer."  
  
Estel smiled at his brother then turned to his friend's horse. "I know horses can't speak but I suppose I should apologise for ignoring you. Though I wouldn't mind if next time you decided not to bath me in the river." The horse nickered softly and Estel reached up to rub its nose- a truce apparently reached. All was peaceful for a moment until Estel sneezed.  
  
"Do you have a cold?" asked Elladan once more concerned primarily for his little brother's health.  
  
"No Dan," whispered Estel his eyes lowered so he didn't have to meet the gaze of his brother.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Elladan. "Ro go build up the fire and get some dry clothes for Estel and a blanket. We should take you to back to Ada but it's getting to late to ride back safely and I think you would want to spend a night out with us," he said looking back to his brother who he now realised was trying not to shiver. Legolas realising there was little he could do had begun to brush down the twins' mounts. Elladan smiled his thanks and lead Estel back to their camp.  
  
…  
  
Dinner was a quiet meal and Legolas had to poke Estel several times to keep him from falling asleep with his head in his food. Eventually Estel had eaten enough and was sent to bed. As the three elves organised the night's watches – more out of habit than threat – they heard a soft whisper from the shelter where Estel lay. "Hannon le. This has been the best birthday ever."  
  
The three swapped smiles over the fire and Elrohir and Legolas moved across to their bed rolls to await their turns of keeping watch.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in the chapter  
  
Ada – dad, daddy  
  
Hannon le – thank you  
  
A/N 4) There is only one chapter to go in this story now… and yes it will have more Legolas in it. I hope to have it up here sometime just before new years.  
  
Oh and Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far. Merry Christmas (especially to any Germans celebrating on the 24th) 


	12. Mistaking Ada again

Summary: Another 'How Aragorn and Legolas meet' story. Not Slash.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine… The story idea is not original… I just hope you like  
  
A/N 1) This is the final chapter. It's probably also the longest chapter. Thank you for reading this story so far… I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
A/N 2) *…* is to show emphasis  
  
'…' is to show thoughts  
  
"…" is to show speech  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The cool morning's peace was broken by Estel sneezing several times in quick succession. Legolas, who had taken the last watch of the night, came running to see what the matter was and the loud outbursts also woke the twins who were slightly less panicked by the noise. After carefully examining their younger brother Elladan and Elrohir informed their two companions that they would be returning before nightfall to the house where they would set a date for a longer stay. Estel looked like he might have protested their leaving but was interrupted by another series of sneezes.  
  
"Estel," said Elladan when it appeared Estel had managed to stop sneezing, "this was meant to be your birthday present. You have a chill and need to be home before dinner tonight. However I am willing for us to stay out until we finish lunch *if* you are feeling well enough. Are you well?"  
  
Estel nodded and spoke clearly, "Yes Dan." It was a lie, but he wanted to stay at this place for as long as he could and learn as much as possible from his brothers and friend. He dreaded to think how long he would be confined to bed when his ada saw him.  
  
…  
  
After breakfast the four spent their time teaching Estel how to track. They began with some of the animals in the nearby area though they did not attempt to capture any as there was no need to do so. Well pleased with their little brother the twins decided they might attempt to teach him to track an elf as a more challenging task.  
  
It was late in the morning when the rested from their activities. Estel had just found the tree in which Legolas was hiding for the third tie with minimal help from his brothers. A look had past between the twins as they decided together that much more of this activity would be forcing the young boy to grow up to quickly. Legolas was impressed with his young friends progress- it was a feat indeed to find a wood elf in a tree normally and whilst he hadn't really tried to hide himself he hadn't expected to be found so fast either. Watching the twins looking at their younger brother he wondered at the family life of Lord Elrond and his kin as they watched loved cousins and nephews, many times removed, succumb to a mortal fate.  
  
Deciding to delay their clean up and departure Elrohir proposed a game of hide and seek. The others agreed and gave him the role of seeker first. After counting to a hundred Elrohir began to search. It would be easiest to find Estel by his footprints left in the turf but tradition said he would first find his twin instead. Smiling to himself Elrohir turned around in circles observing carefully Elladan's favourite hiding places. As he did so he also found Estel and Legolas- the blonde sitting up a tree with his eyes closed. 'Probably talking to it' thought Elrohir with a smile before moving to where Elladan had hidden.  
  
Elladan was good-natured about being found first and waited patiently as his twin made a fuss about searching for Estel. When Estel was found Elrohir stopped searching and pointed out Legolas to his brothers. "How are we going to get him down from there?" asked Elladan also taking note of the closed eyes of his friend.  
  
"Can't you climb up and get him?" asked Estel. When the two shook their heads he looked at them in disbelief. "It's a simple enough climb," he said then set off to prove his point.  
  
The twins looked at each other in horror. "Estel," cried Elladan but the boy ignored him and began to climb the tree. Elladan and Elrohir watched with mounting concern. Neither dared to call out as they watched their little brother's climb.  
  
Estel was pleased with himself. His brothers had thought he couldn't do this and here he was only a few branches from his friend. However as he reached towards the next branch to bring himself along side the elf the branch he was standing on seemed to slope downwards and Estel found himself falling. "Help!"  
  
Legolas' eyes opened at the cry of distress but even his elvish reactions weren't fast enough to prevent Estel from landing in the river for a second time. As Estel climbed out he was greeted by three elves who on their faces wore a mixture of concern and amusement.  
  
"Are you alright Estel?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Yes" replied Estel, "what happened?"  
  
"I take it you've never tried to sneak up on a wood elf in a tree before?" asked Legolas. Estel shook his head. "The tree knew you were climbing it and deduced you were climbing towards me. It decided that I didn't want to be disturbed and helped you to fall out." Estel looked at his friend in puzzlement for a little while until Elladan said it was time to dismantle the camp.  
  
All to soon Estel found himself looking around the camp wondering when he would next come to visit the place and use the skills he had been taught. He had seen that his skills had impressed his brothers and the thought pleased him. Maybe is they told Ada how good he was he wouldn't get in so much trouble for staying out while he was sick. He could feel himself getting worse but had managed to hide it from the others.  
  
It was as they mounted their horses to ride home that Estel found himself the subject of three elves concern once again. He had attempted to mount his horse but getting into a saddle always meant taking a little longer than an elf, and to his embarrassment as soon as he got up he almost fell straight off as a sudden headache blurred his vision.   
  
With his cover now blown his brothers decided they would ride back in all haste only that Estel should ride with each of them for a time to prevent him from injuring himself if he should happen to fall.Legolas was volunteered to take Estel for the last part of his journey. He looked at the twins whose innocent smiles revealed nothing except that they were glad it wasn't them.  
  
…  
  
It was arranged just prior to the entrance of Imladris' courtyard that Legolas would carry Estel to his bedroom and wait with him until Elrond came. One of the twins would be responsible for stabling the horses and the other would search out their father. Estel tried to argue against being carried but the words failed as he realised there was no one who agreed with him. The gaze of three elves upon him made him feel uncomfortably small.  
  
Once in the courtyard Legolas jumped lightly from his horse's back before turning and offering Estel a ride on his own back as he had done a few months ago when he had sprained his ankle. It had fallen to Elladan to go search for his father and he swiftly left his brother and friend to make their own way to Estel's room.  
  
The private rooms of Elrond, his family and special guests were located in their own wing so that they passed only a few others as the blonde elf and the edan child. Legolas who was trying to distract Estel, and prevent others from interrupting with difficult questions, was telling the boy about his eldest brother's own adventures with the riverbank where they had camped the night before.   
  
Though laughing hurt his throat Estel couldn't help himself as he imagined Elladan with his arms waving trying to stop himself from falling into the river that was especially muddy because of a landslip further upstream. Legolas too, was laughing. The memory was one of the few he had where the twins (or at least one of them) had been bested by one of his tricks though he kept the bit about the trip wire to himself. If Estel ever mentioned that to his brothers Legolas would be forced to flee middle earth or suffer pranks anytime he was near the twins.  
  
At the sound of Elrond's voice from a nearby room the two stopped their laughter. Estel hadn't caught his father's words but Legolas had and decided it would be better o announce their prescene to the elf lord that have him come to investigate. With Estel still on his back he made his way to the door and cleared his throat.  
  
"Lord Elrond," he began then caught sight of a blonde elf with their back to himself and Estel. There weren't many elves in Imladris' court with blonde hair and Legolas was unsure who this unidentified elf might be- especially if they had be granted permission to enter the elven lords private library. Estel realising his friend had stopped part way through his greeting squeezed his legs slightly altering Legolas to what had happened. Recognising his mistake and determined not to blush he continue "Lord Elrond and my lord. As you can see we have returned early from Estel's birthday adventure. I'm afraid Estel fell into the river and has caught a… a…"  
  
Estel sneezed. Then finished for his friend "a chill." Having not known many mortals Legolas was having a hard time understanding what his friend was going through. Holding back another sneeze Estel continued. "And whilst I did fall, it was not without some help from a certain blonde elf's mount."  
  
Legolas felt a blush creep up his neck as Elrond raised an eyebrow at the pair before him. "Interesting, wouldn't you say my lord," he said pausing for effect "Thranduil."  
  
At this the other blonde elf in Elrond's library turned around and Legolas realised his mistake. "Adar?" he managed eventually. From behind him came the sound of identical laughter- the twins. Soon Estel then Elrond and Thranduil all joined in and at last Legolas too though his face was still flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Estel carefully got off his friend's back and made his way to his father. Elrond reached out and drew the boy in a close kissing his forehead and whispering a welcome into his ear. When Estel made no attempt to move away Elrond looked at his son again. The laughter had left Estel with little breath and his checks were flushed as he struggled to draw air in. Noticing all these things interrupted the reunion and banter between the twins.  
  
"Estel has a chill and I think it would be wise if he spent the rest of they day in bed- though if he seems better I will allow him to join us for the nightly meal. Then tomorrow, or whenever you plan to, you may leave Thranduil. Until such time as then however please enjoy your stay here."  
  
"Tomorrow?" asked Estel upset that his best friend might leave without saying goodbye.  
  
"A kingdom may go without its prince for a time, it's king too. But both being away is not a good thing for any extended time," said Thranduil, though he saw his son's disappointment with such an arrangement.  
  
Elrond nodded and guided Estel to his room checking his symptoms before tucking his son in. Normally Elrond would have prepared some form of sleeping draught but he had decided already that Estel could come to dinner.   
  
Soon satisfied that his son was asleep Elrond left and made his way back to the other elves to find the four elves discussing the talent that Estel had shown over the last two days. Like their sons Elrond and Thranduil were impressed with what they heard of the natural ability he seemed to have, though knowing Estel's true heritage Elrond was a little less surprised.  
  
…  
  
Just before dinner Estel was woken and made ready to join his family, Legolas and Thranduil . Estel happily shared over dinner how Dan had taught him how to tell which horse had pushed him in as well as how to track an elf- though he omitted the part about falling into the river a second time from when he was attempting to capture Legolas. A little later Elrond noticed that Estel was almost asleep and excused him from the table. Slow because of his tiredness Estel made his way to bed forgetting for the moment that his best friend would be leaving the next day.  
  
…  
  
It was Legolas who came to wake Estel in time for breakfast the next morning. He was dressed in traveling clothes although Estel could see how they were slightly more ornate than what his friend had worn the two days previously. Something about it made Estel realise once more that his friend was an elven prince. Even so breakfast passed happily with time seeming to stand still and pass swiftly in the same moment.  
  
To Estel it seemed that time had moved faster than he could comprehend as he watched Legolas mount his horse in preparation of his leaving. Legolas suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to say and turned his horse towards his friend. "Estel," he called "Will you try and get your Adar to let you come visit Mirkwood, with your brothers perhaps, at the end of summer to stay until the winter months are over?" The smile on the boy's face brought a matching one to his own and neither needed verbal confirmation that they would both be there. "I will do the formal invitation as soon as I get home," Legolas promised.  
  
Then Thranduil called that it was time to leave and Legolas rode to join his father and the group of warriors who were a token of protection around the royal family. Amid the cheers and calls of farewell however Legolas heard Estel's voice "Good speed mellon nin."  
  
Turning on his horse's back he looked at the young edan he has so recently met and befriended. "Hannon le Estel," he called, "Gwador nin." The boys smile grew even bigger at the words and Legolas laughed in delight before turning round again and riding out with his father.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 3) Elvish used in this chapter  
  
Ada- dad, daddy  
  
Edan- mortal  
  
Adar- formal version of father  
  
Mellon nin- my friend  
  
Hannon le- thank you  
  
Gwador nin- my brother (in the sense of sworn brothers – not simply by blood)  
  
==THE END==  
  
Wow I can't believe I finally just got to type "the end".  
  
I'd honestly only ever expected this story to be a one chapter piece that would be written and then ignored by the world at large- even the fan fiction world.  
  
Thank you to all of you who have reviewed- be it once or for every chapter. At this time before I submit chapter 12 I have 105 reviews submitted to my story. Which is about 105 more than I dared to hope for… and not one of them has been nasty either.  
  
I'm so happy that so many of you have enjoyed it… and I thank many of you for also writing such wonderful stories that I have enjoyed reading myself.  
  
I suppose it's possible that one day in the not to distant future I will write about Estel visiting Legolas in Mirkwood. If you want me to… and if a story line decides to wander into my head too.  
  
One final thing before I go. Happy New Year- may it be full of joy and love and happiness. 


End file.
